


Consistency

by cal1brations



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bunny tops, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/cal1brations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re up early,” Kotetsu tells him, and Barnaby can only shrug in some mild sort of agreement, turning his face to kiss Kotetsu’s stubbly cheek. “<i>Mm</i>,” Kotetsu hums happily at the kiss, “you’re snuggly today, too.”</p><p>if it can't be canon that these two are disgustingly in love <i>I will make it so</i> for the sake of my own health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consistency

One of those things about being in love is that sometimes, you simply have this overwhelming feeling of love in your heart, the wonderful overload of _I’m so in_ love _with you!_ which is one of the things Barnaby has the most trouble with; he’s never felt for anyone the way he feels for Kotetsu, and sometimes it’s a lot to deal with. Practically crippling.

These moments can be few and far between, but sometimes more often. Barnaby isn’t exactly sure what makes them happen, because it’s usually he’s simply doing his own thing (like _actually_ _working_ ) and then he’s suddenly staring at Kotetsu and there’s just this overwhelming feeling of love that takes over him. Usually he can contain it, when it’s not the ideal setting to delve into the feeling, but there are obviously times when it’s perfectly fine to smother Kotetsu in kisses, trace his fingers along Kotetsu’s face and memorize the imperfect, endearing slope of Kotetsu’s smiles.

Today is a blessed day, because it’s a day off for the overworked members of Tiger & Barnaby. Last night was spent mainly drinking and kissing, among other devious acts that always leave Barnaby sleeping deeply and late into the morning, sometimes even into the afternoon.

But today starts at a wonderfully lazy mid-morning, when Barnaby finally wakes up from the sunlight beaming in from the window over Kotetsu’s bed. He squints, tries to stuff his face into the pillows and fall back asleep, but he realizes he’s fully awake once he gets settled all up against Kotetsu again, and once he’s awake, Barnaby doesn’t rest until the night.

He makes a little yawn, rubbing a hand over his face as he stays in his cozy position, tucked into Kotetsu’s side with their legs tangled together. The sheets are a little binding, messy from all the action that had happened the night previous beneath them (and from Barnaby’s tossing and turning, most likely), but it’s still comfortable; it’s practically a cocoon of  warmth and, the best part, Kotetsu.

Barnaby slowly moves to prop himself up on his elbows, peeking over Kotetsu’s sleeping face. The sunlight makes him look a tiny bit other-worldly, and it’s that which Barnaby thinks sets him off into those grossly affectionate feelings that itch to run amuck, eager to slather Kotetsu in kisses and remember just how great the man is, even if he’s not awake to receive such loving and adoring attention from Barnaby, which he would certainly find a shame, Barnaby thinks.

So Barnaby slowly slides a hand over Kotetsu’s broad chest, dragging his fingers up the warmth of his neck. There’s a bit of stubble over his face, but Barnaby doesn’t mind (he puts up with the damn beard on a regular basis, anyway); he starts his kisses at Kotetsu’s throat, smiling into his skin as he feels the apple of Kotetsu’s throat bob a bit as he slowly groans into consciousness, humming out Barnaby’s lovely pet name as he enjoys the gentle kisses covering his jaw.

“Good morning,” he mumbles, and Barnaby can’t resist kissing Kotetsu’s wide, sleepy grin, nuzzling their noses together while he listens to that tired little laugh Kotetsu makes at such an endearing attention, his arms slowly winding around Barnaby to pull him close.

“You’re up early,” Kotetsu tells him, and Barnaby can only shrug in some mild sort of agreement, turning his face to kiss Kotetsu’s stubbly cheek. “ _Mm_ ,” Kotetsu hums happily at the kiss, “you’re snuggly today, too.”

Barnaby brings a hand up to brush away Kotetsu’s fringe, stroking his forehead fondly as he looks down at him. His eyes look even more golden in the light from the window, the way his coarse hair shines, and the happiness in his eyes to see Barnaby-- it’s all far too much, too much to ignore, too much to pretend isn’t there. Kotetsu is the most loving person he has ever met, is certain he ever will meet, and it’s all okay, because--

“I love you,” Barnaby tells him, barely a whisper, before he kisses him, and it’s so warming, it’s like drinking water after struggling with the worst of thirst, and Barnaby sighs so happily against Kotetsu’s lips, practically melting to him there.

Kotetsu’s fingers feel _incredible_ as he cards them through Barnaby’s hair, limp from so much activity the night before, but still just as soft as it always is. Besides, Kotetsu’s hands feel nice _anywhere_ , so Barnaby certainly couldn’t care less if they were in his hair or sliding over his back, or otherwise.

When there’s finally a lull in their heavy kisses, Kotetsu manages to speak, voice thick with morning and drowsiness. “I love you too,” he tells him, extremely sincere with the meaning of the phrase, before adding with a grin, “My little _honeybun_.” Which, is indeed cringeworthy, but it always sounds stupid, and Kotetsu always looks so proud when he offers a new name involving some use of “Bunny” in it, that Barnaby can’t help but laugh a little, rolling his eyes, of course.

“I can’t believe I was thinking of having sex with you this morning,” Barnaby mumbles in snarky reply, leaning in to tuck his face into Kotetsu’s unbelievably warm (and slightly stubbly) neck as the man beneath him laughs, making them both jostle a little. “You are so _embarrassing_ \-- how does it not hurt you to be that embarrassing?”

“You love it!” Kotetsu defends quickly, hugging Barnaby tight enough to make him groan a little. “Because you _love_ me-- you just said it!”

Barnaby makes a playful huff. “Touché,” he agrees quietly, but doesn’t move. It’s nice, because Kotetsu doesn’t seem to want to move either, and the two of them lie like that for awhile, Barnaby half on top of Kotetsu with his face shoved into the man’s neck, so comfortable with their closeness as it is.

But, of course, because Kotetsu is Kotetsu, after a long time of silence, he quietly asks, “Are we still going to…?”

Barnaby lifts his head, because he likes making Kotetsu rise to the bait, and he likes to see his partner fluster-- it’s particularly cute when it’s just the two of them, and Barnaby is the cause of said fluster. Feigning innocent unawareness, Barnaby rests his chin in his hand as he looks down upon Kotetsu’s curious face, watching him begin to squirm.

“Going to what?” Barnaby asks, and he smiles smugly when Kotetsu squeezes his eyes shut, turning his head to the side in vicious embarrassment. He is a very good man, Barnaby is aware, but it’s fun to play with him; Kotetsu is priceless.

“ _Bunny_ ,” Kotetsu sighs, impatiently so. “You know what I mean,” he grumbles in addition as his cheeks slowly begin to pinken. His embarrassment is painfully obvious, which is cute, because Kotetsu is often fairly shy when it comes to things of a more lascivious manner; not that he is inexperienced, obviously, but it stems more from the need for politeness, which is just as cute, and endearing, as well.

Deciding to give Kotetsu a bit of a hint, lest the man pass out from the blood rushing to his face, Barnaby lets his fingers wander over Kotetsu’s chest, down his torso, walking them down to carefully (almost teasingly) cup his cock, giving him a slow squeeze. Kotetsu makes a low groan, his throat bobbing with the sound, and Barnaby presses a little kiss there, his smile evident.

“Going to _what_ , Kotetsu?”

“Bunny, _please_ \--”

Barnaby squeezes him again, delighting in the wonderful sigh of Kotetsu tipping his head back, nearly biting through his lip to keep from crying out-- in pleasure or frustration, Barnaby doesn’t know, but either way, he looks wonderful like that, all barely-contained desperation.

Casually, Barnaby decides to let go of Kotetsu’s now-stiff cock, which makes Kotetsu whimper a little from the loss of touch there. However, Barnaby does not pull away entirely, smearing a bit of Kotetsu’s pre-come down to his hole, tracing there with a finger, which makes Kotetsu pull the blankets over his head (as well as Barnaby’s), hiding his red face as he moans quietly, rolling his hips into Barnaby’s teasing hand.

Nuzzling to move his mouth to Kotetsu’s ear, Barnaby suggests in the lowest whisper, “Something like this, maybe?”

Kotetsu makes a little nod, grunting out a curse as Barnaby slips his hand out from between Kotetsu’s legs, peeking out from under the covers to grab the lube from the nightstand, hurrying to slick up his fingers before returning to his work on Kotetsu’s ass. Kotetsu is a wriggling, moaning mess as Barnaby slowly stretches him, keeping his head turned to the side-- even under the covers like this-- as he practically gurgles in delight. Barnaby makes sure to lavish him in more attention than merely that at his backside, pressing flurries of kisses all over the warm skin his lips can get to like this.

When Barnaby’s three fingers deep, practically massaging Kotetsu’s sweet spot with merciless attention, Kotetsu shakes his head, one hand shooting down to grab Barnaby’s wrist to stop him in his attentions. “Not yet,” he tells him breathlessly, and Barnaby nods in understanding, slowly tugging his hand back once more.

As Barnaby sits up on his knees, moving between Kotetsu’s legs, he pulls the covers away, smiling at Kotetsu’s flustered (but incredible) face, with amber eyes hooded and his mouth dropped open in a constant light panting; he hasn’t even been fucked properly yet, and Barnaby can barely stand the wonderful sight of him. Nonetheless, Barnaby leans in to kiss him, taking great pleasure in hearing the low moan Kotetsu gives against his lips, too excited to draw things out any longer, which Barnaby completely agrees with.

“I’m putting it in now,” Barnaby mumbles against Kotetsu’s lips, taking his sweet time in lining himself up, with Kotetsu’s aid, of course. He slowly sinks inside, the breath being stolen from his lungs just as he listens to Kotetsu groan loudly at the feeling. Barnaby’s arms go to hook under Kotetsu’s knees, holding him up and open as he carefully begins to rock into him.

Kotetsu’s arms jerk to life, and while he initially reaches to wrap both arms around Barnaby, very quickly he drops one of his arms down to his own cock, pumping himself as Barnaby thrusts into him. The pace is fairly slow, because while it _is_ almost noon, this is still considered morning sex-- plus Barnaby knows that Kotetsu likes things a little less rough than he personally prefers them, but it’s still perfect like this. Especially when Kotetsu moans like _that_ , eyebrows slanted and mouth dropped open, with his knuckles brushing against Barnaby’s belly as he jerks himself to the feeling of being filled, being _fucked_ by Barnaby.

There is not much talking between them, aside from mumbles of curses mixed with the low moans spilling from both of them. Kotetsu’s voice is a bit more gruff, as it often is when they’re doing things like this, but _fuck_ if it isn’t the hottest thing Barnaby’s heard; he wishes he could taste the delicious sound when he moves to kiss Kotetsu’s panting mouth.

Kotetsu’s desperate pleas, whispers of things like _Bunny, please_ and _**more** _ certainly get a rise out of Barnaby, and while he doesn’t move to thrust harder, he _does_ focus on moving deeper to sate Kotetsu’s need. Such a small adjustment-- which literally doesn’t need to be specifically spoken, they know each other too well by now, even like this-- seems to be all it takes, because with one particular thrust, Kotetsu’s voice starts climbing octaves, his panting becoming needy gasps as he jerks himself faster, squirming under Barnaby in the thrall of pleasure.

“ _Do that again_!” Kotetsu actually _begs_ , all breathless and needy, and Barnaby immediately obeys. He buries his face into Kotetsu’s neck, feeling Kotetsu’s arm wrap around his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, but that’s certainly alright. Kotetsu’s stubble scratches angrily at his cheek, but Barnaby ignores the harsh feeling with placing kisses into the hollow of Kotetsu’s neck, listening to Kotetsu cry out some gurgled cry of _Bunny!_ as he feels him tense up in orgasm, holding Barnaby close as he loses himself.

And, because Barnaby knows Kotetsu so well, and knows that once he’s finished he generally is too sensitive to withstand anymore, Barnaby is already moving to slide himself out from him. However, Kotetsu’s arm around his shoulders tightens, and Barnaby feels him shake his head quickly, swallowing hard to try and find his voice that isn’t crackly and breathless.

“It’s okay,” he croaks, and Barnaby has to lift his head to make sure Kotetsu isn’t just saying something stupid to try and please Barnaby, like he has done several times before, since Kotetsu has this thing where he’s nicest in all the wrong moments. But there he is, smiling tiredly as he nods at Barnaby’s confused stare. “Just stay.”

And, well, if Kotetsu isn’t howling at him to pull it out, Barnaby’s not going to let the offer pass him by. He tries to go slow like earlier, he really does, but Kotetsu just feels _so good_ , and really, he was already so close before--

Kotetsu kisses all over his face, whispering these little things like “You have no idea how much I love you” and “You’re worth the universe, Bunny” that, out of this context, would probably have Barnaby in happy tears, but in the low, husky whisper that Kotetsu’s using right now, it only serves to force Barnaby to bury his head back into Kotetsu’s neck when he feels a familiar tightness in his loins, stuttering out Kotetsu’s name in breathy gasps as he finishes; even though Kotetsu is finished himself, he makes a little moan at the feeling of Barnaby’s pleasure all around him, hugging him close as he waits for his partner to slowly relax atop him.

Barnaby slowly lets his arms go slack, allowing Kotetsu to move his legs a little, spreading them so that Barnaby can lie down atop him, which might seem a bit uncomfortable, but Barnaby isn’t heavy, and the weight of him is kind of nice; Kotetsu’s always been a cuddler.

He looks over Barnaby as his partner props his chin on his hand, and the sight of him is surely something. His left cheek and chin are all red from the scratch of Kotetsu’s stubble over his pale skin, his hair is mussed and nearly straight at this point, and Kotetsu can’t help but laugh at such a cute sight, kissing Barnaby’s forehead.

The action is simple and sweet, not something uncommon; Kotetsu kisses him a lot when they’re alone together. But it’s one of those things, just something that has his heart swelling with love, and Barnaby scoots himself up a little to kiss Kotetsu a few times, with several deep kisses, which still maintain innocence, and Kotetsu’s smile, throughout.

“What’s the deal with you today?” Kotetsu asks with a laugh, and it’s not mean or angry, not with malice. He’s just Kotetsu, smiling and bright and so full of love, Barnaby doesn’t mind filling him with more. He merely nuzzles in close, shaking his head quietly; he doesn’t know how to explain it. _I’m just_ this _in love with you. You make me feel the best I have in a long time. Nothing does to me what you do to me, you stupid, dorky old man._

Kotetsu must get it, though. He doesn’t pry Barnaby for an answer after that, which usually means he’s figured it out on his own. He just holds Barnaby close after that, rubbing a hand over his back as they lie together, tired from sex, but not so much as to warrant falling back asleep-- a quick look to the clock makes Barnaby cringe, noting it’s definitely noon now.

However, they don’t really move until Kotetsu later announces his need for a shower; he extends an invitation to Barnaby, and while it might often be a lascivious offer, the lopsided, genuine smile on Kotetsu’s face is more than enough for Barnaby to know he’s just being his normal self: far too kind.

He helps Barnaby up out of bed, and Barnaby thinks that means they’ll be walking to the bathroom together. However, Kotetsu shouts something about dibs on the toilet, which is not fair _at all_ , and starts running, to which Barnaby quickly gives chase to.

Regularity is not something they often get the chance to enjoy, but days like these are among the most cherished of all.

 

 


End file.
